


I think we're alone now

by GabesGurl



Series: Tumblr/Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, I think we're alone now, M/M, Not Beta Read, Songfic, also Wade sings the song, and I needed to make it work for the song, hopefully you enjoy, i suck with tags, old school songfic, orgasms in an alley, sorry he just hates deadpool, steve is kind of a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonn requested: Spideypool, I think we're alone now, old school songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think we're alone now

 

_Children, behave_  
_That’s what they say when we’re together_  
_And watch how you play_  
_They don’t understand_

Peter pouted and watched as Clint and Natasha argued and refocused his gaze to Steve who was standing in front of him lecturing him. He sighed and let his eyes trail across the room again.

“Peter are you even listening to me?”

The spider enhanced teen blinked innocently at Steve before shaking his head and grinning when the others in the room chuckled or rolled their eyes in exasperation.

“Not really, O Captain My Captain, you were ranting about Wade. You don’t like him, I know, but me and Wade? We work and I’m not going to ditch him just because you’re a judgmental twat.”

Tony’s cackling brought Peter out of his thoughts to realize what he had said and to who and he blushed darkly. He was just so sick of being told he didn’t know Wade or didn’t know his character.

“Peter! I am not judging Deadpool! I just want you to realize you don’t know him-”

“No! I’m done with this shit!” Peter cut Steve off and he could tell by the way the others were looking at him they were surprised at his tone, “You are the one who doesn’t know him! I know Wade a hell of a lot better than any of you and you need to stop these stupid fucking interventions. I’m an adult and if I want to fuck Wade I’m going to do it.”

“Go Peter!” Clint’s cheer brought Peter out of his anger induced haze and he glowered darkly at Steve.

“I’m an adult and you need to stop policing who I spend time with. If me being with Wade is going to get me booted out of the Avengers, fine.”

He turned, tears in his eyes, he was just so done with Steve’s shit. He really was, he grabbed his bag but was stopped by Tony’s arm over his shoulder tugging him close.

“Kid you are not being booted out of the Avengers. Steve will get over it.” Tony’s voice was serious and Peter couldn’t stop himself from leaning slightly against the older man as he continued. “I don’t like Deapdool much but I can see you care about him and any idiot with a brain knows he cares about you. So go on and go have wild and crazy sex and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Peter snorted and grinned and saluted Tony and was off, he really wanted to just snuggle up to Wade and never leave right about now.

_And so we’re running just as fast as we can_  
_Holding onto one another’s hands_  
_Trying to get away into the night_  
_And then you put your arms around me_  
_As we tumble to the ground and then you say_

_I think we’re alone now_  
_There doesn’t seem to be anyone around_  
_I think we’re alone now_  
_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Peter surveyed the destruction Otto’s robots had caused and shook his head. Thankfully the Avengers had gotten things under control rather quick with his help.

Hearing a loud laugh he turned and couldn’t help but smile fondly to see Deadpool slicing one of the last robots up with childish glee.

“Spidey!” Deadpool was suddenly all over him and Peter grinned as he was hauled against his boyfriend’s hard chest and was snuggled tightly.

“Hey Babe.” His voice was muffled into his Wade’s chest as the top of his mask was petted like hair and Wade went about checking him for injuries.

“Spiderman…Deadpool.”

Peter blinked and turned around to see Captain America standing there with Black Widow and Iron Man. Steve had his arms crossed and Natasha looked rather upset at them both. Tony though was grinning and giving them a thumbs up and Peter hid a snicker in Wade’s chest.

“I think we should make a break for it Itsy Bitsy, Pops America and Mama Spider look kind of pissy.” Wade said loudly and started yanking at Peter who gave a quick wave to the others and went with him.

Peter laughed softly as he and his boyfriend ducked into an alley. Wade was giggling like a kid and Peter smirked a bit as he found his back pressed against the brick wall and his boyfriend’s muscular frame pressed to his front.

At feeling Wade’s hand trail up his side Peter couldn’t stop a moan from escaping. The mercenary could turn him on light a light switch and have him ready to go in no time.

Reaching out he tugged Wade’s mask up to his nose before doing the same for his own and pulled Deadpool to him. He kissed his boyfriend roughly and whined into the kiss as Wade hooked his arms under his legs and pulled them around his waist.

“I got you babe,” Wade murmured into his mouth, breaking the kiss. His large hands gripping at Peter’s hips urging them to roll into his boyfriend’s thrusts.

Peter couldn’t help but whimper and dug his fingers into the other man’s broad shoulders. Wade started nipping and kissing at his neck and he moaned roughly. He kept glancing at the opening of the alley but a particularly hard bite at his neck had him gasping and pressing roughly into Wade’s hold.

“Please….babe….please…..” He chanted softly not surprised when Wade’s hand clenched at his hip.

“Come for me Petey. I’ve got you Itsy Bitsy, it’s ok.” Wade’s gravely voice in his ear sent him over and he bit his lip roughly to keep from screaming as he came bucking into Wade’s body.

Deadpool’s hips stuttered, his grip tightening as he spilled himself while biting roughly at Peter’s neck.

Peter pressed his face into his lover’s scarred neck and panted, catching his breath, and stroking Wade’s back.  
  
“I love you Wade.”  
  
“I love you Baby Boy.”

  
_Look at the way_  
_We gotta hide what we’re doing_  
_Cause what would they say_  
_If they ever knew_

Peter sighed, staring into his food forlornly. The other’s were all goofing off and just doing team bonding but he wasn’t so happy.

He was sitting next to Wade but felt like he was miles away, anytime they touched Steve and Natasha would glower at them. So they were sitting next to each other but it wasn’t the same. Peter and Wade were a very tactile couple, always touching and just pressing soft intimate touches to the other.

Peter leaned against the mercenary for a moment, relishing in the heat that soaked through his suit. Wade was always so warm, like his own personal furnace.

When Wade’s arm came around his shoulder, Peter buried himself in his boyfriend’s side. Glad that no one was paying attention to them, well except Bruce but he seemed happy for them.

“Peter.”

Peter flinched and pressed his face into Wade’s chest curling himself into his lover’s larger frame at Steve’s tone.

“Can we leave? Please?” He asked of Deadpool, voice small. He was a bit surprised when he was lifted and cradle in his boyfriend’s arms as a reply.

“Sure Baby Boy, lets blow this popsicle stand. I’m sorry that Captain America is a stuck up asshole. You deserve better.” Wade’s voice was a rumble against Peter’s ear and he relaxed into it as his boyfriend went off on a tangent muttering to his boxes.

They’d put in a good try and sat through a good 3 hour movie time before food and he was done. He just wanted to get away from the Avenger’s tower where he felt jailed.

_And so we’re running just as fast as we can_  
_Holding onto one another’s hand_  
_Trying to get away into the night_  
_And then you put your arms around me_  
_As we tumble to the ground and then you say_

  
They were curled up in bed, Wade wrapped around him when Peter pulled back and looked deep into his lover’s blue gaze.  
  
“Hey…you are the best thing that has happened to me. I just want you to know that no matter what the Avengers say or decide. You’re it for me.”

He could see the uncertainty in Wade’s gorgeous blue eyes fade a little. He knew he wouldn’t knock it out completely but he was serious. The other’s could take a leap off their ritzy tower if they thought he was going to leave Wade. No fucking way.

He let his eyes drift shut as Wade’s hand brushed through his hair and trailed down his cheek. He couldn’t help but scoff a bit when he got his cheek poked and he pried his tired eyes open.

“What?” he said grumpily with a pout.

Something hard in his chest eased at Wade’s wide, easy smile. When his lover leaned close to his ear and sang softly

“I think we’re alone now, there doesn’t seem to be anyone around. I think we’re alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound.”

Peter cracked up and pressed his face into Wade’s chest, “Fucking sap, now go the fuck to sleep.”

He drifted off to Wade’s steady heartbeat and soft humming intermittent with muttering. Yeah the Avengers could fuck themselves, he was happy and he wasn’t letting anyone change it.


End file.
